Les valeurs de Noël ? Jamais entendu parlé
by jenck
Summary: J'ai tout pour être heureuse, sauf peut-être cette petite touche déjantée d'humour qui anime n'importe quelle histoire de couple. Le soir de Noël, il m'est donc impossible de l'ignorer. Présence de deux OC et de deux personnages extirpés du monde de Gintama pour rejoindre mon propre univers avec ses propres personnages, une sorte de cross-over entre un mangas et mon imagination.


De légers flocons descendirent du ciel pour se déposer sur mes épaules. Gil est là pour les repousser de ses doigts fins. Il percha sur l'une d'elle sa main gauche, aussi chaude que le petit cornet débordant de marrons chauds qu'il porte depuis déjà quelques vingtaines de mètres. Je lui en volai un dans son autre main, le débarrassait de sa peau et croqua la moitié de ce fruit sec.

-Tu raffoles de ces châtaignes, à ce que je vois. Répéta pour la troisième fois Gil. Il est surpris que je raffole de ces fruits secs, moi qui répugne les noix et les amandes. Je lui expliquai une troisième fois que je les apprécie pour leur texture. Il m'embrassa et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres gercées pour les couvrir d'un baume.

-La prochaine fois, je t'achèterai un plus gros cornet.

-Tu ne devrais pas te ruiner pour moi.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour satisfaire les désirs les plus intimes de ce qui m'est de plus chère. Je me serais sentis coupable de ne pas t'avoir acheté ces friandises que tu affectionnes tant en cette saison favorable pour leur consommation. Si j'aurais ignoré le regard que tu portais sur le stand d'où s'en émanait l'agréable odeur de marrons et de vins chauds, je n'aurais pus me le pardonner de retour à la maison.

-A quoi ressemblait ce regard ?

-Un regard qui m'a rappelé que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi et que je ne peux te refuser aucun caprice, même silencieux. Me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon bonnet blanc.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui les voulaient, dis-je en posant ma main gantée de laine au niveau de mon estomac. Gil comprit que je ne parlai pas de mon organe digestif, et couvris de sa paume mon gant couleur neige.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dis que je suis prêt à tout pour ce qui m'est de plus chère.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, avec la même tendresse qu'il ne cesse de me démontrer depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Celui-ci s'est déroulé il y a un an. J'ai eus l'envie éphémère de vouloir refaire un tour dans le marché où nous nous étions échangés notre premier baiser et Gil a réservé le même jour des billets pour qu'on puisse y retourner en train. Depuis notre retour dans ce modeste marché de Noël, on a acheté deux pommes d'amour et des bonhommes en brioche que Gil conserve dans leur sac en papier pour les protéger du froid ambiant. Je relevai les plis de mon écharpe pour me couvrir le visage jusqu'au nez.

On avança sous de grandes arches de fleurs hivernales aux couleurs claires et raffinées. Des hellébores déploient sous ces plantes grimpantes des pétales variant du blanc au lilas ou au rose. Je passai mon bras droit autour de sa taille, déambulant d'une marche lente avec mon mari pour profiter de ce paysage enchanteur que d'autres visiteurs partagent autour de nous. Je ne serais pas surprise de voir les cerisiers dépourvus de fleurs s'en couvrir subitement, ou des fées surgir des bancs floraux pour briller dans le ciel comme des étoiles vacillantes. Lorsqu'on sortit du tunnel fleurit, on déboucha dans un petit parc éclairé à la lueur de vieux lampadaires rallumés pour l'occasion. Des personnes dégustent des boissons revigorantes ou se bécotent les lèvres sur des bancs en bois. Je remarquai en cette période festive un étrange duo installé sur l'un d'eux. Tout deux ont le menton baissé et paraissent affligés. Comme si on venait de remettre sur leurs épaules des responsabilités trop lourdes pour leur corps courbé. Gil nous installa trois bancs plus loin et m'aida à vider la corbeille encore chaude en m'épluchant les châtaignes qu'il me tendit ensuite. Je les rongeai en fixant ces compères partageant le même sentiments de désolation. On passe devant eux sans les remarquer ou on se force à ignorer ces misérables vêtus de aillons. L'un d'eux porte des mitaines rongés aux extrémités qu'on devine avoir été dans une autre vie des gants, une doudoune trouée où de la laine isolante dépasse de sous ses bras, un pantalon aux pans salis par la terre trempé où il y les a traîné et un bonnet trop petit pour lui couvrir le lobe des oreilles. Une paire de lunettes de soleil intactes trône sur l'arrête de son nez, derrière celle-ci ses yeux doivent être des plus affligeants. Peut-être cache-t-il des larmes amères derrière ces verres teintés. Son compagnon porte un pull sale dont des fils s'échappent des maillons qu'on a soigneusement assemblés pour le tricoter. Il doit lui porter une valeur sentimentale importante, de loin je peux deviner qu'il a été conçu par amour pour son porteur. De la boue s'est figée sur ses semelles et leur contour. Ils n'ont pas eut le luxe de pouvoir les essuyer sur le tapis trônant au seuil de leur maison. En ont-ils une ?

-Que regardes-tu, jenck ?

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille pour glisser dans son creux des mots que je ne voudrais être perceptibles des promeneurs. Il pencha volontiers son crâne pour me faciliter la tâche. Je lui parlais des deux personnages hétéroclites. Il m'embrassa le front.

-Des clochards, j'en suis plus que certains.

-Comment peut-on rester de marbre devant leur sort ? On ne leur adresse pas même un regard chaleureux. Je les plains.

-Ils n'ont que faire de ton attention. Ils ne quémandent que de l'argent pour se soûler.

Comment savoir ce qu'ils peuvent désirer sans les avoir entendu s'exprimer ? Peut-être qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'une main généreuse leur tende un billet qu'ils pourront échanger contre de la gnôle. Ou quelques bouteilles en plastique de vin de mauvaise qualité. Dans le cas où cette idée ne leur aurait jamais effleurer l'esprit, sont-ils pour autant mauvais ?

Je me levai et demandai à Gil si nous pouvions retourner sur nos pas. Il me prêta son bras et on repassa devant ces deux hommes avachis sur leur sort. L'un d'eux leva ses lunettes vers moi, entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches et s'attendit à ce que je m'arrête. Gil pressa le pas. On les dépassa, il posa mon crâne contre son épaule mais même sans le voir, je sentis son regard rester happer à mon corps. Il m'attend.

Gil m'emmena dans un petit restaurant à la devanture accueillante pour qu'on puisse s'y revigorer. On s'assit près d'une fenêtre et l'on se commanda un lait à la poule et un vin chaud soudain. Je glissai mon doigt sur les contours de ma tasse, pensive pour ces hommes malheureux.

-Tu as pitié de ces hommes ?

-Ils étaient abandonnés... on aurait dut leur laisser quelque chose.

-Les avoir remarquer est déjà une bonne chose, insista Gil en me prenant la main et en la baisant doucement. Ils vont s'en sortir.

-Et s'ils meurent ? Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter du sort de deux parfaits inconnus ? Ni de toutes ces personnes dormant à la belle étoile tous les jours de l'année ?

-Désolé, je dois retourner les voir pour tranquilliser ma conscience.

-Termine déjà ton lait, ça te réchauffera avant qu'on ne retrouve affronter le froid glacial. Je t'accompagnerai. Me proposa Gil mais je compris à la pression qu'il exerça sur ma main qu'il ne veut pas me laisser sortir sans sa protection.

On termina nos tasses et on affronta de nouveau le temps glacial. Je ne me lasserai jamais de passer de nouveau sous cette arche de fleurs perlées de flocons. Près du banc des deux malheureux personnages se trouva un petit stand en bois devant lequel l'un d'eux agite une cloche terne ne produisant aucune mélodie. Elle doit être dépourvue de battant, mais il dissimula le silence derrière des cris. A voir sa chevelure argentée, on pourrait le prendre pour un père Noël rajeunit d'une trentaine d'années.

-Boissons chaudes à déguster sur place ! Hurlait-il en se servant de son autre main comme d'un entonnoir. Bien sûr, personne ne lui prêta attention. Je voulus le rejoindre, mais Gil me retenait par le poignet.

-Tu vas t'approcher de lui ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il vend des boissons chaudes.

-Mais tu viens de boire du lait.

-C'est pour la bonne cause, cette fois-ci.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens l'ignorent ? Pointa-t-il le sonneur de cloche à courroie. Il est louche, tout à l'heure il n'avait même pas de stand.

-On ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarqué.

-Je te jure qu'il n'y en avait pas. Tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus ?... Merde, il nous regarde. Retournons au restaurant ou allons dans un autre, rentrons même à la maison si tu veux mais ne restons pas plus longtemps ici. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'emmena vers la sortie du parc, mais le compagnon du sonneur argenté agitait un objet invisible. Mimant la même action, sans cloche.

-Une impasse, ils le font exprès. Crispa-t-il sa main sur la mienne.

-Ils n'ont même pas assez d'argent pour se payer deux cloches en bon état.

-Ils veulent juste attirer l'attention. Putain, lui-aussi nous regarde.

L'homme aux lunettes teintées s'approcha de nous. Gil regarda les alentours et ne trouva aucune issue. Le mime sortit de sous son manteau usé une feuille blanche sur laquelle il a gribouillé des pictogrammes. Ceux-ci sont semblables à du kanji, que je ne sais malheureusement pas lire.

-Laisse tomber, chérie, ils ne savent même pas parler français. Ils doivent être des étrangers, communiquer avec eux ne servirait à rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils nous comprennent.

-Je vous comprend très bien, monsieur.

-N'y fais pas attention, ça doit être l'un de ces étrangers qui ont sut garnir leur vocabulaire de quelques phrases toutes faites.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous m'insultez ?

-... Oh, tu as vus l'heure, chérie ? Leva-t-il son poignet mais sous sa manche je sais qu'il ne dissimule aucune montre. Nous devons déjà rentrer, ou nous risquons de rentrer trop tardivement à cause des bouchons.

-Nous sommes venus en train.

-C'est bien pire, les quais se remplissent très vite la nuit. Bientôt on ne pourra plus monter dans un wagon avant qu'une foule de passagers nous bousculent pour nous le voler. Allez, jenck, on se dépêche avant que...

-Restez donc, le premier verre est gratuit !

Gil se pétrifia quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Je massai son bras, lui murmurant « Suivons son jeux » et on se laissa être guidé vers le stand en bois. Un homme à la chevelure argentée et au menton couvert d'une longue barbe nous tendit deux gobelets en plastiques.

-Mais vous êtes le même sonneur de cloche. Remarque Gil.

-Vous devez me confondre avec un autre homme, monsieur. J'exerce le même métier de presseur de vin depuis ma plus tendre enfance pour perpétuer les traditions familiales. Sept générations de presseurs de vins se sont transmis le secret de sa préparation.

-Je sais que vous êtes le clochard de tout à l'heure. Ce que vous portez est une fausse barbe. Je reconnaîtrais votre regard vide parmi une centaine de ceux de poissons morts !

-Non, vous vous trompez de personne. Il insista pour se défendre et tendit à mon mari une photo du supposé créateur de sa petite entreprise familiale. Gil protesta contre celle-ci, affirmant que la personne présente sur celle-ci reste la même à la différence d'une moustache dessinée grossièrement au feutre noir. Je bus la boisson, que Gil m'affirma être de la Villageoise. Je ne m'y connais pas en vin mais il soutint que c'est une boisson bas de gamme.

-Ne critiquer pas le fruit du travail de mon ancêtre que neuf générations ont perpétué.

-Tout à l'heure, c'était sept générations.

-C'est vous qui vous entendez mal. Se permit d'ajouter le compère du commerçant.

-Ne la ramenez pas ! Jenck, on y va !

-La dame a bu, c'est milles yens le verre.

-Vous avez dis que le premier verre est gratuit.

-Le verre, mais pas son contenu.

-Et ça ce traduit comment en euros, ces yens ?

Il eut une contraction. Je me pris le ventre et voûta mon dos. Gil s'inquiéta aussitôt de moi. Depuis sept mois, il veille sur ma santé avec une attention exagérée. Il prend garde à ce que je mange à ma faim, que je ne pratique pas trop d'effort et me repose bien pour moi et le bébé.

-Vous venez de blesser cette femme, j'ai tout vus ! J'en suis témoin !

-Je ne l'ai même pas touché, et pourquoi je blesserai ma femme ?

-Les intentions les plus vils peuvent être expliquées par des raisons troublantes...

-Ne me faîtes pas passer pour un personnage louche ! Jenck, ça va ?

-Je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas, Gil. Moi et le bébé allons bien.

-Madame, vous devriez vous reposer. Me conseilla l'homme aux verres teintés. Gil protesta quand il voulut me prendre par les épaules dans un élan de gentillesse et mon mari me proposa que nous allions au plus vite rentrer à la maison.

-Vous devriez vous reposer et manger quelque chose, il ne serait bon pour le bébé...

-Taisez-vous, vous n'avez pas à nous donner des conseils. Vient, jenck, on y va.

-Vous n'avez pas payé la boisson, monsieur.

Gil l'ignora et me tira au loin. Je me sentis rongée de remord pour ces personnes. Dire qu'elles vont rester seules sous le froid... Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers eux. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil releva son menton.

-Voulez-vous manger avec nous ?

-jenck...

Gil a toujours dis que j'ai le cœur sur la main et qu'un jour, quelqu'un profiterait de sa vulnérabilité pour le blesser. Pour le rassurer, je lui est alors dis plusieurs fois qu'il me l'a volé et que je lui fais confiance pour sa protection. Il ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux.

Je sirotai mon sirop à la grenadine alors que mon mari échangeait des regards meurtriers avec l'homme à la chevelure permanentée installé face à lui. Son camarade tortille sur sa chaise, gêné d'avoir été invité à notre table. Il n'osait toucher au verre de vin qu'on lui a servit. Aucun homme n'a touché à son verre. Je sais qu'il veut le prendre, il ne cesse de se tourner vers lui avant de brusquement tomber son visage vers ses jambes. C'est un grand timide, je dois le mettre à l'aise.

-Et si l'on commençait à se présenter ?

-Pas besoin, on a déjà lus votre crédit. Me répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour se détacher du regard de Gil. Celui-ci ne cessa de le foudroyer de ses yeux bruns, s'il le pourrait il lui jetterait des couteaux à la figure.

-Quels sont vos noms ?

-Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté plus tôt. Mon nom est Hasegawa Taizou. Et le sien est...

-Pourquoi devrait-on le dire à des inconnus ?

-C'est vous dont on devrait se méfier.

-Seulement nous ? C'est que vous menez la belle-vie, sans notre présence.

-On la vivait très bien sans vous.

-Je crois que c'est à notre tour de nous présenter. Je m'appelle jenck et mon mari Gil.

-Oh, vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? Chercha à s'intéresser Hasegawa pour créer une ambiance conviviale à notre table.

-Depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais entre nous ce fut tout de suite le coup de foudre.

-Vous êtes bien jeunes pour vous marier, mais si vous êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Vaut mieux trouver le véritable amour très tôt que trop tard. Ria-t-il à sa propre remarque.

-Elle mène où, votre discussion ? On croirait entendre deux femmes au foyer qui parleraient de leur jeunesse pour fuir la réalité.

-Gintoki !

-Ah, votre nom est Gintoki ? Hasegawa aussi n'est pas occidental. Vous venez d'où ? S'intéressa Gil, mais je sais qu'il le fait pour se moquer d'eux. Gintoki l'a compris, lui-aussi, et espère bien lui rendre la pareil.

-Ce sont des noms super-branchés là où nous venons. Là-bas, tout le monde s'appelle Gintoki Sakata ou Hasegawa Taizou. Il y a même des gens qui s'appellent Gintoki Taizou ou Hasegawa Sakata, on a même fait plus fort avec Gintoki Hasegawa Sakata Taizou.

-Ce sont des noms compliqués à retenir.

-Vous faîtes une profession, en dehors d'être vendeur de vin ?

-Je suis MADAO.

-MADAO ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-MAlade mental à Dégénérescence Anormalement Obstinée, c'est certain.

-Vous qui vous demandez derrière votre écran quel est mon job, éleva la voix Gintoki en s'adressant de nouveau à un public imaginaire, je suis free lancer ! Je gère une équipe de professionnels dans le domaine des aides en tout genre. Vous pouvez trouver mes coordonnées au-

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire de la publicité gratuite au milieu d'un restaurant, le coupa Gil d'une voix râleuse. Si je comprend bien, vous ne vivez pas de vos métiers.

-Pas du tout ! Râla Gintoki. J'en vis même très bien ! Mon entreprise s'est tellement bien développée que nous sommes arrivés à racheter une culture de vignes et que nous sommes devenus encore plus connus grâce à nos productions viticoles.

-Vous avez dis que c'est une entreprise familiale, un peu plus tôt. De plus, on vous a ramassé dans la rue alors ne me faîtes pas croire que votre entreprise a prospéré sans chuter.

-Rah ! Je ne m'en sors plus, dans cette histoire ! J'étouffe dans ces scènes si peu exploités et en compagnie de personnages si peu développés ! J'ai besoin de grands espaces et de personnages plus ouverts d'esprit ! Hurla-t-il en se prenant le crâne. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses boucles argentées, ses yeux se levèrent si haut qu'ils devinrent révulsés et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit assez grandement pour donner à son expression un air comique.

-Calme-toi, Gintoki. Excusez-le, il n'est pas habitué à voyager sur de longues distances..

-Ce ne sont pas les symptômes du mal des transports.

-Gil, tu n'arranges pas leur cas.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui suit critiqué ?

-Ne vous disputez pas, vous formez un si joli couple.

-Vous avez raison, . On devrait profiter de ce repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur en cette période hivernale et festive.

-Vous pouvez seulement m'appeler Hasegawa. Se mit-il aussitôt à rougir.

-Il a raison, croisa son camarade ses bras en penchant son dos en arrière comme pour contempler une œuvre d'art depuis un certain recul. Celle-ci étant le tableau de notre couple avec Gil. On croirait que vous êtes deux jeunes lycéennes excitées de faire votre première sortie dans un marché de Noël.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-C'est quoi cette comparaison ? Et comment sommes-nous censé réussir cette première sortie si deux pestes se sont incrustées parmi ces lycéennes pour gâcher leur promenade ?

-Vous devriez profiter pleinement de cette soirée entre copines, les aléas de la vie a voulut que votre chemin croise celui de deux charmantes camarades de classe et vous devez faire avec.

-Quelles camarades de classe ? Je ne vois que deux laiderons qui jouent les fausses-amies pour abuser de la pitié de deux inconnues.

-Gil ! Ne critique pas ces deux filles !

-N'entre pas dans leur jeux, jenck.

-Et si on passait au repas ?

-Le crevard à raison. On devrait commencer à manger.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger le moment pour faire les commandes.

-Les crevards savent toujours quel est le moment propice pour manger, ils sont dotés d'un sixième sens leur permettant de savoir quel est celui-ci. Voyez cet homme qui a longtemps vécus sous le seuil de l'extrême pauvreté. En vivant dans ces conditions en temps normal insurmontables pour les êtres humain, il s'est développé un nouveau sens pour apprendre à survivre dans la nature. Celui-ci étant un instinct bien plus puissant que celui de survie. Celui de l'instinct permettant-de-juger-le-moment-propice-pour-manger-des-repas.

-C'est trop long, comme nom d'instinct, pour en être véritablement un. Et vous comparez votre camarade à un animal ? Vous faîtes un reportage animalier sur un MArsupial DAngereusement Ordinaire ? C'est censé être ça, un MADAO ?

-Un MARsupial DANgereusement Obsolète, attention.

-Vous lui avez donné un nom ? Celui-ci est bien plus défavorisant que le mien.

-Mais attention ! C'est un MARsupial DANgereusement Obsolète extrêmement rare. C'est une espèce en voie d'extinction qu'il est primordial de protéger.

-Maintenant c'est un animal en voie d'extinction.

-Je peux vous l'échanger contre un repas.

-Vous le considérez désormais comme un coupon échangeable pour un repas gratuit ?

-Vous verrez, il est maniable et consomme peu d'énergie.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est censé être maniable avec lui ? Si vous consommez peu d'énergie, c'est que vous en avez peu à revendre. Et depuis quand votre ami passe pour un article de télé-achat ?

-Arrêtez de parler de moi, je n'aime pas ça. Hasegawa se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise en croisant ses jambes pour piéger entre elles ses mains. Il est ému qu'on lui porte de l'attention.

-Vous appréciez être comparé à un objet de consommation ? Votre ami vient de vous réduire du stade d'être vivant à objet, et vous aimez ça ? Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il ne vous a jamais considéré comme un humain ?

-C'est qu'il est un MADAO.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'un MADAO, à la fin ?!

-Chéri, nous devrions commencer les commandes.

-Voilà comment gâcher des minutes précieuses à des lecteurs, commenta pour lui-même Gintoki. Il déploya une carte et passa en revue de l'index tout les noms de viande et de poisson. Il s'attarda sur les noms cités en fin de liste, les plus chères.

-Ils font de la soupe miso ?

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un restaurant asiatique.

-Quoi, aucune soupe miso ?! Nous devons traîner en justice ce restaurant.

-Avouez que vous n'attendez à tirer de votre entourage que du profit.

-Gintoki, on va pas en faire une affaire d'une ampleur aussi exagérée.

-Et ben s'il le faut, oui ! Je me dois de défendre l'honneur de la soupe miso.

-Quels phénomènes ! Jenck, ça va ? Tu ne parles plus depuis un moment.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous écoute tout simplement.

-C'est que vos lecteurs s'attendent à autre chose qu'une histoire guimauve. Ils veulent de l'action. Ils s'attendent à voir leurs héros favoris retourner la situation en chamboulant les codes. Ils veulent être surpris par leurs héros qui subitement se rappellent que leur cuisinière n'a pas été éteint alors qu'ils voulaient profiter d'une agréable sortie ensemble...

-Pourquoi vous parlez subitement d'une cuisinière ?

-Puis que l'héroïne, furieuse que son compagnon préfère porter plus d'attention à elle qu'à leur maison non-assurée, décide de rompre avec lui après avoir dégusté un repas en sa compagnie où elle a longtemps songé sur l'histoire de leur couple... continua-t-il son récit sans prêter attention aux coupures de Gil.

-Vous faîtes passer ma femme pour une profiteuse, qui aurait attendu la fin d'un repas pour rompre avec son mari ? Vous me faîtes passer pour un romantique qui n'aurait pas le droit d'être obsédé par sa femme ? Et quelles raisons trouverait-elle pour rompre notre couple ?

-Elle se demande alors « Ai-je bien éteint la cuisinière ? » pendant tout le repas, l'âme envahit par un remord indescriptible.

-La cuisinière serait la raison de la rupture ?! Votre histoire est abjecte !

Je me mis à rire. Gil et nos invités se tournèrent vers moi surpris par ma réaction. Leurs dialogues sont ridicules et n'ont aucune raison d'être mais ils sont comiques. Ils sont ridicules à se chamailler comme des enfants s'amusant à valoriser jusqu'à l'exagération la plus totale les métiers exercés par leurs parents.

-jenck, ça va ? S'inquiéta pour moi Gil en me prenant affectueusement le poignet.

-Je vais bien... vous êtes ridicules... mais en même temps... attachants...

Hasegawa ne put dissimuler le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage. Gintoki fut prit de la même réaction contagieuse, qui les poussa à baisser leurs mentons en signe de satisfaction.

-N'en profitez pas pour vous sentir appréciés, vous restez des clochards.

Gil nous commanda des plats de volailles garnies aux champignons, des crevettes à la sauce tomate, des pommes de terre rissolées et du vin rouge. Il me lança entre chaque plat cité un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il sait que je raffole de chacun de ces plats. Les invités de notre table parurent sceptiques lors de la commande. Une fois qu'elle fut lancée, Gintoki se pencha au dessus de la table pour me parler.

-Ils viennent de quelle planète, tout ces plats ?

-De la nôtre, il n'est pas rare d'en manger en France.

Hasegawa se prit le menton. Il songe à quelque chose. Une veine palpa sur sa tempe. Est-il plongé dans une réflexion intense ? Ou une interrogation existentielle ? Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, puis vers la corbeille de pain se trouvant à côté de moi. Je pus presque lire ses pensées derrière ses verres teintées : _Comment puis-je m'acquérir du pain sans importuner jenck ? Elle m'a invité à sa table, il serait impoli que je lui demande de me tendre la corbeille. Il m'est impossible de l'atteindre depuis ma place. Si je me penche au dessus de la table, je vais être ridicule. Si je me lève pour une simple corbeille de pain, je vais paraître tout aussi ridicule. Mais si je prend la corbeille, il faudra que je la repose à sa place si jenck en voudra juste après moi. Et si Gintoki ou Gil en voulait ? Il faudrait que j'en fasse la tournée à tout le monde, mais s'ils refusent par orgueil ils seront peinés que la corbeille ne soit plus à leur portée. Mais si je les sers, le pain attisera leur faim et ils en mangeront avant que les plats n'arrivent et ils n'auront plus faim pour les consommer. Comment puis-je faire..._

-C'est pas que vos pensées soient limpides ou transparentes, mais si vous avez faim vous pouvez seulement demander à ce qu'on vous tende la corbeille de pain, soupira Gil.

-Volontiers, Mr.G-

Il repoussa vivement la corbeille de pain en suant à grosses gouttes je remarquai qu'à côté de lui Gintoki le foudroyait du regard. Gil lui proposa du pain, il accepta volontiers et s'en servit un morceau. Il le garda en main, et le fixa avec attention.

-Vous ne le mangez pas ? lui demandais-je.

-Quand je pense à mes compagnons affamés...

-Putain, il y en a d'autre ! J'aurais dus m'y attendre ! Tu vois ce qui se passe, quand on est trop généreux, jenck ? On abuse de notre confiance !

-Ils ne sont pas ici, crétin. Sinon je n'aurais pas à penser à eux pour me rappeler du réconfort qu'ils me procurent par leur présence. Leurs sourires étaient bien plus aimables et conviviaux que le vôtre, en tout cas plus que ceux d'un poisson mort.

-Votre regard n'est pas plus vivant.

-Ah, ils étaient aussi chauds et réconfortant que du pain tout juste sortis d'un four. La croûte croustillante et rêche mais à la mie si tendre et savoureuse qu'on a la chance de connaître qu'après avoir appris à les connaître et les accepter avec leurs défauts.

-Il est surtout difficile de savoir accepter tout ce qui vous compose, vos défauts faisant tâches sur les qualités que je n'ai pas encore réussis à découvrir.

-Gil, Gintoki, arrêtez de vous chamaillez pour un rien. S'il a besoin de ce pain pour se rappeler de ses amis, laisse-le se servir.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Sourit-il en glissant les tranches de pain dans son kimono. J'en connais des qui seront bien nourris pour le mois à suivre.

-Bien nourris ? Vous aviez l'attention de prendre ce pain pour vos réserves personnelles depuis le début.

-Excusez-moi un instant, je vais aller aux toilettes. Me levai-je de table en inclinant doucement mon menton vers les hommes.

-Je t'accompagne, chérie.

-Gintoki, tu abuses de leur générosité.

-De quoi tu te plains ? Ils nous ont invité ici, c'est pas du grand luxe mais c'est mieux que rien avant tout. Faudra que tu veilles à bien remplir tes poches en pomme de terre et de tout leurs plats. Je sais pas trop sur quoi on va tomber dans leur monde mais s'ils en mangent c'est que ça doit être comestible. Sinon je pourrais toujours m'en servir pour empoisonner la sorcière.

-Dis, Gintoki, tu sais où se situe la France ?

-A des années lumières de notre galaxie, c'est certain. Je suis certain qu'on est dans un univers alternatif semblable au nôtre plongé dans un univers totalement occidental.

-Un monde ne peut être à la fois alternatif et lointain comparé au nôtre ! Ou alors parallèle et éloigné au Japon alternatif.

-En tout cas, faudrait qu'on arrive à retourner dans le nôtre.

-Comment nous sommes arrivés là, au faite ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

-Je me souviens qu'on a été se soûler la gueule dans un bar, puis qu'on a été jeté hors d'un casino et plus rien. Par contre je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir été repoussé, pas même celui d'avoir été touché ou frappé. J'ai une haleine comment ? Demanda-t-il à Gintoki en la lui crachant à la figure.

-Recule ton visage ! Tu empestes ! T'as mangé un rat mort dernièrement ?!

-T'as des souvenirs sur ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on ne se retrouve ici ?

-Euh... On a été au bar, puis au casino, énuméra-t-il sur sa main, puis on a été... Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens, maintenant ! Je m'en souviens aussi clairement que si je revivais la scène en ce moment-même ! Ahahahah ! Que je suis bête de ne pas m'en être rappelé avant ! Ahahahahah !

-T'as finis de tourner autour du pot ?!

-Tu m'as promis de faire un saut en élastique à quinze mètres du sol, juste au dessus d'une piscine garnie d'araignées et de serpents en tout genre.

-Jamais je n'aurais promis un truc insensé, même bourré !

-Tu parles ! Sinon... attends, t'es sûr que tu ne m'avais rien promis ?

-Comment aurais-je pus m'en rappeler bourré ? Si tu l'étais aussi, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on s'en rappelle tout deux ! Attend... le vieux fou, on l'a vu aussi. Tu sais, le détraqué qui invente toutes sortes de machines loufoques.

-Je le dirais aussi d'un mec qui fabrique des costumes en carton. Lâcha-t-il un sous-entendu sur son camarade, qui fit mine de l'ignorer

-Gintoki, je me souviens comment on est arrivé ici désormais ! Il nous a ramassé alors qu'on gisait au sol pour nous faire tester l'une de ses machines en nous prenant pour morts.

-Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! Tu t'en souviens ?

-Je n'ai pas plus les idées en place que toi... peut-être un peu plus, mais je suis certain que c'est lui qui nous a fait voyager dans ce monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Ca, j'en suis aussi certain que toi. Maintenant une question se pose : comment allons-nous revenir d'où nous venons ?

-Bah, ce vieux Gengai a dut nous faire monter dans une machine. Il nous suffit juste de la retrouver et tout se passera bien. On n'aura qu'à revenir chez nous une fois qu'on aura le ventre bien rempli et on nous oubliera.

-Par contre, je ne me souviens pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

-... Ahah... Ahah... Tu rigoles, Hasegawa ? Tu rigoles vraiment ?... Ahah... Je ne te savais pas aussi marrant, on croirait presque que tu es sérieux.

-Je suis sérieux, Gintoki.

-Ahahahah ! Je vais mourir de rire, tellement tu es drôle ! Essaya-t-il de rire, avec une grande peine. Son visage sua par tout les pores, ses iris tremblèrent dans leur orbite comme des poissons frétillant hors de l'eau et ses pouces s'agitaient en se repoussant frénétiquement.

-Gintoki... Tu penses... qu'on va resté bloquer dans ce monde ?

-Mais voyons, Hasegawa, les secours doivent déjà se presser de nous retrouver ! Ils doivent déjà remuer terre et ciel pour nous !

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas retrouvé depuis notre disparition ?

-C'est qu'ils ont dut employer beaucoup d'efforts pour nous chercher, permet-leur un temps de repos. On est le réveillon de Noël, ils ont dut prendre du temps pour le préparer.

Il eut un silence pesant... puis, stressant. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les toilettes, puis vers les plats que des serveurs leur apportèrent. Le couple n'est pas revenu. Gintoki pianota la table de ses doigts. Une boule nouait sa gorge. Il est piégé dans cet univers.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on a foutre, maintenant ?

-Comme tu as dis... on n'a qu'à attendre que les autres viennent nous chercher. Essaya-t-il de le rassurer, bien qu'il fut moins convainquant que son compagnon.

-Ils ne viendront jamais, imbécile. Tonna-t-il à la manière d'un parent voulant convaincre son enfant de la non-existence des cloches de Pâques et des fées des dents. Ils sont bien mieux sans nous, je les entend d'ici festoyer ensemble sans avoir la moindre pensée pour nous. Ce ne sont que des ingrats, et nous sommes paumés.

Après avoir longuement discutée avec Gil, au risque d'impatienter les invités et de les abandonner plus longtemps que je ne l'avais espéré, il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient en notre compagnie jusqu'au dessert et que mon mari devrait faire un effort pour se comportement de manière admirable et exemplaire en leur compagnie, pendant cette période que l'ont fête sous le signe de la générosité et de la convivialité.

Les deux hommes me parurent dépités. Que leur est-il arrivé en notre absence. Je remarquai qu'on nous avait servit en notre absence, je m'assis et les invita à commencer le repas. Je leur précisai qu'ils pourraient en faire autant avec le dessert si nous devions à nouveau nous absenter.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dis plus tôt ?!

-Gintoki ! Veuillez excusez ses manières...

-Chacun pour soit !

Il planta ses couverts dans la viande de dinde qu'on nous a servit. Hasegawa léchait du regard les plats. Je hochais doucement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui étaient pas inaccessibles et il se joignit à la goinfrerie de son ami les yeux noyés de larmes de gratitudes.

-Quels porcs ! Ils n'ont jamais été en contact de la civilisation active, à ce que je vois.

-C'est pas notre faute si nous provenons d'un mangas qui manque de sensibilité, monsieur Je-crois-que-ma-vie-est-un-monde-merveilleusement-rose. Excusez-nous de ne pas sortir d'un joli shojo dégoulinant de mièvres sentiments empestant l'eau de rose.

-Des mangas ? Je me fiche de savoir d'où vous sortez, mais vous allez rapidement repartir dans votre univers ! Se dressa Gil, à bout de patience et de compréhension. Partez tout de suite du restaurant où j'appelle la maison psychiatrique la plus proche !

Gintoki se releva et attira le reste des regards vers notre table. Je ne voulus plus qu'une chose : me cacher sous la nappe et creuser un tunnel jusqu'au centre de la Terre pour m'y cacher. La même idée a dut traverser l'esprit d'Hasegawa.

-Comme si on restait ici pour le plaisir ?

-Décampez d'ici au plus vite ! Pointa-t-il la porte, que personne n'osait franchir mais que des regards apeurés fixaient du coin de l'œil. Si vous avez déjà compris que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous éterniser à ma table !

-Comme si on allait refuser une invitation ? Menaça-t-il mon mari d'un poing féroce que ses veines palpitantes retenaient.

-On vous a convié à notre table, vous y êtes venus et c'est bien suffisant ! Prenez les restes, si ça vous chante, mais dégagez de ma vue au plus vite !

-Comme si je n'avais pas pensé à le faire ? Mais malheureusement pour vous, comme je l'ai déjà dis plus haut, on ne reste pas ici pour le plaisir de passer le réveillon avec un ours mal-léché. Si je l'aurais voulus, je serais déjà repartis de votre univers qui suinte l'amour et le partage !

-J'imagine que vous avez une vision toute autre de l'amour, que vous irez exposé ailleurs !

-Oh, monsieur est puceau ? Si ta femme ne serait pas enceinte, j'y aurais pensé mais qui dit que c'est votre enfant ? Le nargua-t-il avec un commentaire qu'il aurait mieux valut ne pas sortir devant nous. Offensé, Gil laissa sa hargne me prendre par le poignet et me tira hors de la place en ignorant la douleur qu'il me provoquait. Une autre m'arracha brutalement un cri, provenant de l'intérieur.

-jenck, ça va ? jenck !

Je tombai les genoux au sol, devant mon mari en prenant mon ventre. J'entendis des chaises se pousser, vis des talons claquer au sol pour m'encercler, puis sentis quelque chose s'écouler entre mes jambes. Les invités hurlèrent de terreur, d'une même voix aiguë.

-Mon dieu, elle va accoucher ici !

-Appelez les secours ! Faîtes quelque chose !

-Le bébé va sortir ! Le bébé va sortir !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire, Gintoki ?

-Je sais pas !

-Calmez-vous, les deux idiots ! Ma femme accouche, elle en a assez de vos jérémiades et de vos cris ! Faîtes quelque chose d'utile pour une fois, ou déguerpissez !

-Gil... J'ai mal...

-Ca va aller, jenck, ne t'en fais pas ! Chercha-t-il à me rassurer même en étant paniqué, mais sa voix me réconforta. Tout va bien se passer, je suis avec toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Le bébé... il va sortir...

-Je le sais, chérie, et il sera le plus beau des bébés que tu auras vus. Je te le promet.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ?

-Appelez les secours.

-Au secours ! Une femme accouche ! Hurla à l'assemblé Hasegawa.

-Pas comme ça ! Sortez un portable !

-Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire, sortir des portables de nos manches comme des magiciens ?

-Merde, j'ai oublié que vous êtes des clodos.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas un clodo !

-... Prenez le mien et appelez les pompiers. Mais vous aurez intérêt à me le rendre tout de suite après !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu appelleras les forces de l'ordre ?

-On a pas le temps de rire, Gintoki. Fais ce qu'il dit !

-Bon, bon,...

Il prit le portable que lui tendit mon mari, et fouilla dans son répertoire pour tomber sur les secours et leur prévenir de l'urgence de la situation. A l'entendre hurler de fureur, son interlocuteur ne prend pas la situation pour une urgence.

Mon estomac se distord, mon dos se courbe pour refouler la douleur dans mon corps. Je sens le bébé, qui bientôt verra le jour en ce jour si spécial...

*** 3 ans plus tard

Je regardai les éclats ambrés se détacher des arbres avant de s'échouer au sol. L'automne vient d'emporter dans son souffle saisonnier les premiers disamares, tombant en dessinant des tourbillons dans le ciel tapissé de gris. Ils s'échouent ensuite au sol et voûtant leurs ailes fanées. L'un d'eux s'échoua sur le nez de l'occupant du berceau, que je poussai depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le petit enfant déplia un grand sourire en brandissant vers les érables leur bien perdu...

-C'est comme ça que tu enchaînes les événements ? M'interpella Gil en pressant une main sur mon épaule pour faire savoir sa présence dans la scène automnale et poétique.

-Gintoki et Hasegawa sont retournés chez eux, c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Mais ce changement brusque de situation... Et cette trame.

-Apprécions juste cette fin, lui proposai-je en décalant l'index qui avait coupé ses mots pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Je remarquai dans son dos deux corps gisant aux sols tels des rats morts offrant leurs cadavres vers le soleil. L'un d'eux était surmonté d'une chevelure argentée, et l'autre d'une paire de lunettes noires. Je revins à ma poussette et la poussai innocemment... Car comme je viens de le dire, tout est bien qui finit bien.


End file.
